If Harry Potter was a Musical
by McFressie
Summary: Chapters of the lives of the Harry Potter Characters if they lived in a musical. They will be from different times in all the books.
1. Hermione Vs Pansy

**A/N This story is about if Harry Potter where a musical, which the title basically gives away. Yes I am aware that some of the Muggle themes in the songs Purebloods or wizards in general probably don't know what any of it is, but the theme and most of the lyrics will most likely fit. Oh and WARNING: there is swearing in the songs for this chapter… but there wont always be **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Bimbo Nation by T.V Rock or Cuz I Can by Pink but I do highly recommend because they are both songs I really like =] **

Pansy awoke with a start, from a dream that she couldn't remember. She looked over to her clock it was half an hour before she was supposed to wake up. Then she noticed something else, she was never facing the clock when she woke up. She had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh this day was going to be terrible, she could tell.

Pansy decided to get up and get ready no use trying to get more sleep. She went to the shower and shampooed her hair with here strawberry shampoo. When she got out she spend the rest of the time till the other girls woke up doing her make up, She plumped up her lips with lip-gloss and a special spell she'd learnt especially for it. Then she moved on putting on fake eyelashes, that were magically made to look and feel exactly like real ones. After she'd done all the she decided to do her nails and make them perfect with another new charm she'd learnt.

Pansy was done much earlier than usual so when she got down the common room she was the one waiting for the boys, not the other way around. She paced as she waited and trip over the leg of a foot stool. 'I just knew today would be bad' she thought to herself. A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Pansy what are you doing down here so early?" It was Draco Malfoy, Pansy had been pining after him for awhile. Pansy turned and batted her eyelashes a bit.

"Nothing Drake, I just woke up early is all."

"Well then lets go to breakfast. Maybe today there will be some waffles left." Draco said.

They were all in the Great Hall headed for the Slytherin table when Pansy walked into Hermione Granger.

"Why don't you watch where your going Mudblood" Pansy Sneered

Hermione just glared at Pansy then music started playing seemingly out of no where, and Hermione started singing.

_B.I.M.B.O.  
Oh no, oh ho!_

Bimbo, head full of air  
Long blonde hair  
Got ya ping, go pop  
Got ya legs spread  
Got ya head read  
Come on everybody are you in my bed yet?  
Touch your toes, powder your nose  
Credit card flipping like a pancake hot hot 

Hermione had been dancing the whole time and at this point she put her hand to her face and waved in her face like a fan in time with the music

_  
Just a wink, a bit  
A wiggle of my hips make the boys on the scene all sweat  
Bimbo, talk that shit  
Chatterbox ditz, got to wind her up  
Look lost, watch the gloss  
Running up a tab on the slab, at what cost  
Oh yeah she needs a man  
All the bills, can't do the math  
Don't be fooled by the killer rack bitch  
Blonde bombshell she's a hell of a snitch  
_

For the chorus some of the other Gryffindor girls joined in behind Hermione__

B.I.M.B.O.  
Ultra ego, falter, faker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Head hunting the money maker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Glossy, glamour, glitter girl  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Princess of the bimbo world

Bimbo, time for the TV  
Documentary, what does that mean?  
Collagen lips, silicone tits  
Only got time for the botox hit  
Match your nails, match your outfit  
Looking so fine with your plastic shit  
Just a wink, a bit  
A wiggle of my hips make the boys on the scene sweat  
Bimbo, loves to party  
Give every chance she'll get all tarty  
She'll be rocking to the break of dawn  
Everything is fun when your brain ain't switched on  
got to talk it slow for her  
(Huh?) too much is way over (what?)  
High IQ is on vacation  
You're just a part of the bimbo nation

B.I.M.B.O.  
Ultra ego, falter, faker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Head hunting the money maker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Glossy, glamour, glitter girl  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Princess of the bimbo world

_  
B.I.M.B.O.  
B.I.M.B.O.  
B.I.M.B.O. _

_B.I.M.B.O._

B.I.M.B.O.  
Ultra ego, falter, faker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Head hunting the money maker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Glossy, glamour, glitter girl  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Princess of the bimbo world

B.I.M.B.O.  
Ultra ego, falter, faker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Head hunting the money maker  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Glossy, glamour, glitter girl  
B.I.M.B.O.  
Princess of the bimbo world

The music ended and Hermione walked past Pansy like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It hadn't really but things like that happened to everyone else, not her. She was used to getting what she wanted.

To say Pansy was furious would be the understatement of the year. To say she was absolutely and utterly livid, boiling, fuming raging. Vicious and infuriated would be closer but not quite there. How dare that stupid vile loathsome Mudblood embarrass her like that in front of absolutely EVERYONE. Draco and Blaise knew not to come near pansy when she was mad. They'd never seen her this mad though she was absolutely enraged and they knew not to mess with her. She was plotting something and they could tell. Draco smirked, that Mudblood Granger wouldn't know what hit her. Although what she did to Pansy was pretty funny.

Pansy worked for hours thinking about revenge she could do. Finally in the middle of the night she thought of it and started getting ready.

**~The Next Morning~**

Pansy decided in hindsight the leather one piece under her robes maybe wasn't the best idea but it was too late to change her plans now. She had got to Breakfast early, watched Granger come in and then waited for the rest of the Great Hall to fill. As soon as she was satisfied with the amount of people Pansy stripped her robes and was in the previously mentioned leather one piece the shorts didn't go very far down her legs and it was fairly low cut at the top.

Pansy stood up on the Slytherin table and called out. "Hey Granger!" Hermione turned and looked at Pansy. That's when the music started to play__

P AN SY **(A/N sorry I know that doesn't fit but it's the best I could do)**_  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know y'all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk shit  
Just deal with it_

My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my teefs  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

By the end of her song a lot of people, nearly the whole hall crowded around the Slytherin table watching her sing and dance. Pansy noticed that Granger was in the very front and boy did she look pissed. Pansy relished her victory and for that day she was hero in her house. But she thought to herself they were wrong about revenge it wasn't a dish best served cold. It is best served hot and boy was Pansy smoking.

Although Hermione thought she'd out done Pansy and Pansy thought she'd out done Hermione. Both girls realised with no clear winner this round would have to be declared a draw, much to their mutual disappointment. This battle was lost for both but the War was still on.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Hey so just for a future reference this will not be all songs with Pansy and Hermione. It will be all characters. Also updates for this will be sporadically because I have to find fitting songs that I want to use, in saying that I do have a few more chapters for it planned out. =]=]**


	2. Ron is a prat

**A/N: So heres another chapter, thanks to HermionesBFF454 for reviewing also for the idea for a song, I already had the first part of this chapter up but was struggaling with how to finish it so thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Been Waiting by Jessica Mauboy or Hot n Cold by Katy Perry although again I recommend them they are good songs too =] oh and there is no swearing at all in this chapter =]**

As Hermione entered the comom room from the library she heared yelling, more importantly it was Ron and his girlfriend Lavender's yelling at each other. Hermione was elated this could mean that they were finaly breaking up and she would get her chance with Ron. She stoop with the amused crowd and watched the couples fight. It hadn't been going long before Hermione entered and it finished soon after she got there with Lavender screaming

"That's it Ron. We are OVER!" she shrieked the over and to be honoust it hurt everybody's ears.

While everybody cleared out Hermione made her way over to Ron. He was sitting on the couch with his head I his hands.

"Oh Ron are you okay?" Hermione said and rubbed his back.

"No I'm rotten, I can't believe she broke up with me, I just can't Hermione" He said and sighed.

Hermione stood up and music bega to play, Hermione started to sing.

_  
__We've been friends for so long, I can't deny,  
These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,  
Wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say,  
So afraid if I do things will never be the same,  
I gotta work it out, times really running out,  
Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it now,  
Don't wanna lose a friend but why should I pretend,  
That I don't love you when I've waited so long, so long_

(Chorus

_Been waiting (so long) _

_Been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) _

_Been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting(so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,_

_That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something_

_  
When you come to me and say some other girl has broke your heart once again,  
Will you every learn, all this time I've been patiently,  
Hoping that you would notice me, you need to know that I've been waiting so long,_

Been waiting (so long) 

_Been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) _

_Been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting(so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,_

_That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something_

_Been waiting (so long) _

_Been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) _

_Been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting(so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,_

_That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something_

Hermione looked expectantly at Ron waiting for him to say something

"wow Hermione I never knew you felt that way" he said. Hermione smiled and he continued to speak. "Hermione I like you too, but you know we really should be getting to bed now" Rom said and smiled. Hermione just stood there nodding and grinning like an idiot.

Hermione was mad, she was very very mad. It had been one whole week since Ron had said he liked her too and he hadnt done anything about it. She decided she would finally confront him about it at breakfast so as she headed down to the Great Hall she was planning out what to say. When she finally got to the Great Hall she saw something she never wanted to see. It was Lavender and Ron _sucking face_ right in the middle of the table. She was seething how could ron do that after he said he liked her!

She marched straight upto them and tapped ron on the shoulder.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

And you overthink  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

Ron you are an absolute PRAT and I don't know why I ever liked you. With that Hermione stormed out of the hall leaving them all gob smacked. It wasn't long till everyone was over the initional shock and Ron and Lavender went back to snogging.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reading **


	3. A win for Lavender

**A/N: This is set before Hermione sees Ron and Lavender sucking face in the Great Hall… I decided that Ron wasn't so huge of prat and that he didn't just ignore Hermione's confession. Hope you enjoy Thanks to: ****In the Shadows I Dwell**** …for the review **

**Diclaimer: HP isn't mine and neither is Used2B by Jess Mauboy but it is a good song =] **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Ron was sitting in the common room. He still in shock over Hermione's revelation, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He couldn't believe that Hermione would, he'd always hoped sure but never imagined that it would come true he was positive she was too good for the likes of him. But currently he was really confused after Lavender said it was over he had been really upset. He missed Lavender and it surprised him. What had started out as a ploy to make Hermione jelous had turned it to something more, so much more. Ron was starting to see that she wasn't as bad as everyone said, I mean yea she had her ditzy moments but she was always really sweet to him and he was starting to think that he had started to like her.

Suddenly the was a break in the complete silence with a door shutting and footsteps coming down from the girs stairs. At first he thought maybe they belonged to Hermione's but then the mystery girl spoke.

"Won-Won?" It was Lavender "Is that you?" she said

"Yea Lav it's me" Ron said and sighed. Lavender wasn't completely in his view yet and all he could see was a shilouette

"I'm sorry Wo.. I mean Ron I shouldn't call you that anymore… I guess, whats got you down here so late?"

" Oh um nothing much just thinking what about you" it was at this point Lavender came into full view, her eyes were red and puffy tear tracks twisted their way around her cheeks, she had been crying "Lav are you alright?"

"Ron I am perfectly miserable, I keep think back to when we broke up and I never wanted that at all"

Music began to play in the background and Lavender stood right infront of Ron.

_I know it's been a little tough lately,  
You've been looking kind of worried lately,  
Like you don't know what's going on with us,  
You get lost and then I get sadder, we forget about the things that matter,  
We should have a little faith in us for once,  
It can't always be perfect, gets better then gets worse then,  
Just proves that we're still learning, baby I know_

_It gets so hard,  
Sometimes we aren't quite like we used to be you and me  
But we've got no scars and it's been so long my love is strong,  
Strong as it used to be, you and me, we still belong,  
(We used to be, you and me baby)  
(We used to be, you and me baby)_

_There's nothing more important to me,  
Than to make us all we could be,  
I'll be sure to always take the time, oh,  
Know my world revolves around you,  
I'm who I am because I've found you,  
I'd never take for granted that you're mine,  
No no no,  
I love you so completely, come kiss me softly,  
I need you like you need me, baby I know_

_It gets so hard,  
Sometimes we aren't quite like we used to be you and me  
But we've got no scars and it's been so long my love is strong,  
Strong as it used to be, you and me, we still belong,  
(We used to be, you and me baby)  
(We used to be, you and me baby)_

_We'll make it through together,  
I'm getting it all getting I'm it all to you,  
Baby I sware I'll never, never gonna let you slip away,  
We'll make it through together,  
I'm getting it all I'm getting it all to you,  
It's you and me forever, baby I know that it gets_

_It gets so hard,  
Sometimes we aren't quite like we used to be you and me  
But we've got no scars and it's been so long my love is strong,  
Strong as it used to be, you and me, we still belong,  
(We used to be, you and me baby)  
(We used to be, you and me baby)_

_We belong, ohh  
We belong, ohh_

Right then and there Ron made his decsion, He would always have a soft spot for Hermione but right now Lavender Brown had his heart. He stood up and kissed her.

**A/N so what did people think? I was wondering would you be totally opposed to Draco/Hermione chapters in this? **

**Also I was thinking of doing a chapter using Dear Mr President and was wondering would it suit LV or Fudge better? **

**Thanks =] McFressie **


	4. Stupid Girls

**A/N Hrmm I was thinking this could be better, but I still like it =]… I was wondering if my chapters are too short? Do I need to include more dialogue? **

**Thanks again to: In The Shadows I Dwell, for the review **

**Disclaimer & warning : I don't own Harry Potter or Stupid Girls by Pink =] hrmm Stupid Girls has swearing in it but it is *** out so yeaa… **

**Please enjoy =]**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Hermione was sick to death of all the girls in school. Even the Ravenclaws, the smart ones, were only slightly better than everyone else. She was sick of the girls twirling their fingers in their hair. She was sick of girls showing far too much cleavage and being all over the boys out of **and **in class.

She was in charms class when Paravati Patil raised her hand "Yes Miss Patil?"

"umm sir, I was just wondering if you could show me how to do 'Wingardium Leviosa'"

And that is how Hermione lost it. "That is IT!, That is a charm we learnt in FIRST year and you are an idiot!"

she stormed out of the class room and stomped down the corridor

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they **** up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  


_  
_"Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories today" Hermione Heard Daphne Greegrass say to Pansy Parkinson  
"That was so not sexy" Pansy said  
"I have to go to the loo" she ran away and was heard yelling  
"I WILL BE SKINNY" __

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you **** me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you **** me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Hermione felt relieved that she had gotten it all out of her system, and hoped that it would make a difference to the girls. She knew though how ever relieved she was now and whatever affect it had it wouldn't be long until the stupid girls came back. It was a bitter sweet ending.


	5. In my Dreams

**A/N: It's been a while… This is set in the seventh book while Harry, Ron and Hermione are on the Horcrux hunt and Ginny is missing Harry **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or The Last Day on Earth By Kate Miller Heidke. Although it is an awesome song =D **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny awoke to another nightmare. She was pretty sure they were of the final battle. Harry was with her though and that made the dreams more bearable. Ginny was missing Harry terribly any time anyone spoke about Harry and the others on their mission she just ached inside.

She walk over to the window maybe if tried hard enough she'd be able to see Harry.

_Look down, _

_The ground below is crumbling. _

_Look up, _

_The stars are all exploding. _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah oh oh _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah _

_It's the last, day on earth, _

_In my dreams, in my dreams, _

_It's the end, of the world, _

_And you've come back, to me. _

_In my dreams. _

_Between, _

_The dust and the debris. _

_There's a light, _

_Surrounding you and me. _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah oh oh _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah _

_It's the last, day on earth, _

_In my dreams, in my dreams, _

_It's the end, of the world, _

_And you've come back, to me. _

_In my dreams. _

_And you hold me closer than I, _

_Can ever remember being held, _

_And I'm not, afraid to sleep now, _

_If we can stay like this until. _

_It's the last, day on earth, _

_In my dreams, in my dreams, _

_It's the end, of the world, _

_And you've come back, to me. _

_In my dreams. _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah oh oh _

_Hey yeah, hey yeah _

_In my head I repeat our conversations, _

_Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations, _

_You know me, I love to lose my mind. _

_And everytime anybody speaks your name, _

_I still feel the same, I ache, I ache, I ache inside. _

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside. _

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside. _

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

And as much as she wished she couldn't see Harry. She turned from the window and went back to bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drop me a line let me know what you think =D hope you all enjoyed it. =]**


	6. Twist it Shake ya Tail feather!

**A/N: The concept of this chapter made me giggle a bit =D I had considered using the Beatles Twist and Shout but decided in the end that Blues Brothers was better =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Can't Shake it by Kate Miller Heidke or Twist it (shake your tail Feather) I'm not sure who owns that one it is on the Blues Brothers Sound track =D **

**Warning: Some swearing in this one **

________________________________________________________________________

The students had been turning up to all their classes tired. Apparently it was from all the late night common room parties they had been having. Dumbledore needed to make the students see that Hogwarts was a fun school and they didn't need to party every night.

The next morning when the students walked into the Great Hall they were very confused. All the house tables were gone. There was nothing there just Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room.

When Dumbledore was satisfied that at least most of the students had arrived he set his plan into action

_Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancin' with_

_All over the neighbourhood_

_So why didn't you ask me baby?_

_Didn't you think I could?_

_Well I know that the boogaloo is outta sight_

_But the shingalings the theme tonight_

_And if it was you and me now baby_

_I would've shown you how to do it right_

_Do it right. Uh huh. Do it right. _

_Do it right, do it right, do it right_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Twistin'! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby!_

_Here we go loop de loop!_

_Shake it out baby!_

_Here we go loop de la!_

By this stage the students had gotten over there initial shock and begun to join in.

_Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather_

_Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather_

_Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather_

_Come on; let me see you shake your tail feather_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Twistin'! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby!_

_Here we go loop de loop!_

_Shake it up baby!_

_Here we go loop de la!_

_Come on! Come on baby! Come on! Yeah come on babe!_

_All right!_

_Do the twist!_

_Do the fly!_

_(Oh!)_

_Do the swim!_

_(Ha! Ha! Ha!)_

_And do the bird!_

_(Oh!)_

_Do the duck!_

_(Ah!)_

_Do the monkey!_

_(Hey! Hey!)_

_Watusi!_

_And errr... what about the food?_

_Do the mashed potato!_

_What about the boogaloo?_

_(Oh!)_

_The Boney Muroney!_

_Come on! Let's do the twist!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Twistin'! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby! _

_(Oh!)_

_Twist it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby!_

Through out the dance Dumbledore noticed one figure and that was professor Minerva McGonagall. He walked over to her.

"Minerva why didn't you join in with the rest of us?"

She just looked at him and then they heard the music.

_When We Go Out Dancing on a Friday Night_

_I Get This Funny Feeling Something's Not Quite Right_

_My Sense Of Rhythm isn't controvertibly shite; I Can't Fake It._

_I can see the pity in your big blue eyes,_

_The perpetrator lies between my back and my thigh's._

_It doesn't wanna wiggle though I try, try, try; I Can't Make It._

_I Get The Feeling that I look absurd_

_I Get The Feeling that I look absurd _

_And It Hurts!_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_Couldn't Walk The Line Inside The Country Scene,_

_And Disco Was A Flat Up; Sure No Dancing Queen._

_Couldn't really qualify for break-dancing; I just break it._

_Tried moving my body to the latest hit,_

_Someone called the nurse; thought I was having a fit._

_I execute the moonwalk like I stepped in shit,_

_I can't take it._

_I Get The Feeling that I look absurd_

_I Get The Feeling that I look absurd _

_And It Hurts!_

_[I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It_

_Oh no, I Just Can't Shake It_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

_I Just Can't Shake It, Shake It, Shake It_

_Oh No I Just Cant Shake It, Shake It_

_{Oh!}_

And that Dumbledore is why you won't see me dancing. And then she walked away.

**So let me know what you thought of this one. Did I get a giggle out of anyone else? =] **


End file.
